mrkskr45kdowntlge4fandomcom-20200215-history
Maccalaccadingdong 5
The following is the plotline to Black Dawn's 5th Draft. It is currently updated to just over halfway through the story. Main Plot Lance Taylor is leading a group, after their safe haven in a school collapsed. The other members of the group are Maxine Crayton, Rachel Crayton, Anton Blake, Caitlin Blake, Lilly Mason, Carson Monroe and Jake Hughes. While trying to find shelter and supplies in a shopping centre, they come across Brian Edwards and his daughter Mindy; Brian being a successful author on survivalism of whom Lance is a fan. They agree to work together, becoming fast friends. The shopping centre is soon secured as the group's base, and while clearing it they find and befriend the tramp Butch Hartigan. A close encounter with zombies leads to a gun being fired, and soon a large group arrives at the barricaded doors of the shopping centre. They are led by Terrence Brodmir, a policeman who knows Lilly from the past. The other members of his group are Hannah Walsh, Randall DeSantos, Paul Townsend, Jodie Warner, Keith Vasey, Warren Vasey, Marion Vasey, Mai D'Angelo, Liam Sullivan, Kenneth MacArthur, Yazmin McDonald and Edward Norton. The groups bond, but tensions rise between certain members, with Warren being the chief instigator. Jake is caught masturbating over Rachel and Mindy's underwear, which divides the group on the principle of whether or not he should be exiled. A small group (Lance, Maxine, Rachel, Brian, Mindy, Yaz, Butch, Edward and Liam) leave in protest of Jake being allowed to stay, and they take refuge in an independent music store with a group lead by Trenton Cooper; whom Yaz seems to fall for. The group left at the shopping centre are discovered by a group of thugs led by Danny Hinton, who are on a supply run for a larger communiy. As Danny's group find a way in (killing Jodie in the process), Terrence sends Lilly and Hannah to escape and find the group who left. While helping the pair get away. Terrence is caught, and Danny removes his eye as punishment. Lilly and Hannah find the music store and convince the others to come back, with Trent also agreeing to help take on Danny (in return for his group being allowed to join the shopping centre community). They arrive at the shopping centre to find those who stayed behind handcuffed inside a store, except for Paul who Randall says is being questioned. The group, reunited, fights back and kills most of Danny's group; however Marion is killed in the firefight and Paul is taken away in a van. Danny is captured, but brutally killed by Terrence before he can be made to answer any questions. Tensions between Warren and Keith escalate, with Warren irrationally blaming Lilly and Hannah (who brought back the other group and caused the firefight) for Marion's death. Mai's cancer seems to go into remission, Oliver causes an argument when he becomes rather pushy while flirting with Hannah, and Anton and Caitlin's incest is revealed. Warren attacks Lilly and Mai while they are on guard duty, stabbing Mai in the gut, but Terrence comes to their aid. He nearly beats Warren to death but is stopped by Keith. Warren is locked in a room while the group decides his fate, and the group cannot decide between keeping him imprisoned or executing him; with Keith having the deciding vote. Keith discovers that Mai was just downplaying her cancer, in reality it was getting worse; and realises that her cancer and her wounds together are causing her immense pain. To release her from such pain, he laces her tea with painkillers, mercy-killing her. Immediately after, he goes to Warren and says he has been pardoned, only to smother him with a pillow. Maxine argues with Rachel, and the group soon discovers that she has run away. Two search parties go out to find her (Brian, Lance, Maxine, Carson, Hannah and Yaz are Group 1; Trent, Heather, Oliver, Kiera, Rich, Butch, Terrence, Lilly and Randall are Group 2). Anton and Caitlin catch up with Group 2 and offer to help them. Mindy is revealed to have stowed away with Group 2's supplies. Trent and his people turn on the rest of Group 2, and take Anton and Caitlin hostage. Lilly and Butch stay behind to let Terrence, Randall and Mindy get away; Terrence and Mindy hide while Randall gets away to find Group 1. Trent kills Butch, and rapes both Caitlin and Lilly. Anton plays mind games with Trent, and convinces him to head out and ambush Randall before he finds Group 1. Trent sends Kiera back to the shopping centre to get Matt, Jake and Murdoc (he says to bring Murdoc and Jake directly to him, as they were friends with Lilly and might attempt to free her; but to send Matt to help Rich guard Anton, Lilly and Caitlin). Trent then leaves with Oliver and Heather to ambush Randall, taking Anton and Caitlin with them as hostages in case they need to talk Randall into surrendering. Meanwhile, Group 1 comes across military group who are trying to find a new place to hold up after their community was overrun. They meet the leader, Colonel Alan McVitie; and are reunited with Bill Davison, Lance's uncle Steve, and Madison Blake. The Colonel's group are revealed to have saved Rachel. Randall reaches them and explains what happened with Trent, and the Colonel agrees to head back with him and save the others. Matt joins up with Rich, and is shocked to find what has happened, but is too scared of Trent to do anything. Rich says that, now there is someone back to stay on guard, he wants a turn with Lilly. While he is raping her, he ungags her so that he can hear her scream, only for her to tear his throat out with her teeth. She gets out and comes face to face with an armed Matt, who is obviously doubting whether or not he should shoot her. Before either of them can do anything, Terrence knocks Matt out. Matt later wakes up (seemingly alone) in a room, suspended from the ceiling by his arms. Lilly is revealed to be lurking in the shadows, and she tortures him, her final act being letting walkers in to half-devour him. The whole while, she masturbates. Lilly comes out of thr room calmly, and tells Terrence that the job is done. Terrence looks in and is nearly sick, but says that Matt had it coming. He asks Lilly if she knows what happened to Anton and Caitlin; and fearing having to face Trent a second time, she says that they're dead. Trent returns to the store, having seen Randall join up with the Colonel's group, and is intent on moving before they can be found. He finds Rich's body, and later finds a renanimated Matt, who has been devoured from the waist down. Trent goes into a rage, which sends Anton into hysterical laughter, admitting that he'd been trying to trick Trent into leaving Lilly alone with someone all along. Trent orders Oliver to hold Anton back, and then he starts to beat Caitlin; Murdoc watching solemnly in the background. Anton begs Trent to stop, and Trent forces him to get down on his knees and say "please Mr Cooper, rape my ugly slut of a sister". Anton reluctantly does it, and Trent goes over him. He grabs Anton by the neck, grins in his face, and says "I'll make sure to do just that...every day...over and over again..."; before tearing out Anton's throat. Terrence, Lilly and Mindy come across a rescue group led by Samuel Carter, also containing Hammy, Hannah, Brian and Randall. Lilly reunites with Hannah, and Mindy with Brian. Randall asks where the others are, and when Terrence says they're dead, Randall takes him aside and asks what happened. Terrence explains how they got free and what Lilly did to Matt. Randall mentions Lexi's murderers and Sharp, saying that Lilly is dangerous, but Terrence tells Randall about Trent raping Lilly. Randall asks how they died, and Terrence explains that Butch was burned alive but he didn't see the other two die. Randall asks how he knows they're dead, and when Terrence says that Lilly told him, Randall loses his temper and admits that he never saw Nancy die. Terrence attacks him, but they're broken up by the others. Hannah threatens to kill Randall if he doesn't leave the group immediately. Specials The Specials reveal certain parts of a characters past which are kept secret in the main story up to a certain point. This list is not in the order of which they will be published. *'Anton and Caitlin Special' - Shows the development of Anton and Caitlin's incestuous relationship after the death of their parents and presumed death of their sister. *'Maxine Special' - Shows how Maxine killed her brother in order to save Rachel from the same abuse she has experiened. *'Lilly Special (Parts 1, 2 and 3)' - Part 1 shows Lilly on the streets having run away from her uncle, where she is taken under the wing of a tramp named Viktor Orlov and a prostitute named Alexis Bright. Part 2 shows a romance developing between Lexi and Lilly, and ends with Lilly and Viktor finding Lexi's body. Part 3 shows Terrence Brodmir investigating Lexi's murder, and eventually giving Lilly and Viktor the chance to exact revenge on the culprits; however Viktor is caught in the act and convicted of killing the men, and Lilly is placed in a children's home. *'Keith Special' - Shows Keith, Warren, Marion and Harold during the intial outbreak. Warren causes Harold's death, and Keith threatens to kill him if he does anything like that again. *'Brian Special' - Shows how Brian lost all of his survival preparations during the outbreak, as well as the death of his wife. *'School Special (Parts 1, 2 and 3)' - Shows the reasons why the school group broke apart, and the death of Alexander Sharp at the hands of Lance, Maxine, Anton, Lilly and Carson.